Loneliness
by summer88
Summary: [MizukiYuutaYummi] Mizuki asks and practically drags Yuuta out for some Christmas shopping. But end up not doing that much shopping…
1. Question

_It's my first time writing fics... XD Please review and tell me if I should continue.. Thank you if you're reading this!_

Mizuki Hajime stepped out of his dorm room; his room mate was still asleep. The boy wondered why he was in this room. A single room might have suited him better. No, wait, Mizuki wasn't too sure if he could cope with that, a single room, all by himself.

Meanwhile, on the other end of the St Rudolph grounds, Fuji Yuuta was already wide awake. It was a fine Sunday morning; the wind wasn't as cold as the previous days. Winter was here, but training still had to go on. He had to work hard, to improve, if he wanted to catch up with his brother. But most importantly, he didn't want to let his senior down. Mizuki-san was his savior.

Yuuta questioned that statement. He shook his head, refusing to admit that sentence, it was embarrassing. He was doing this all for himself, not Mizuki-san.

Mizuki washed up and left his snoring room mate. He walked down the corridor in a simple white shirt while wrapping himself in a certain purple flowery sweater. Winters were cold; he needed to keep himself warm in one way or more.

His legs naturally guided him past the tracks and to the gym. He scanned the area, searching for a particular brown-haired boy. Seeing Yuuta, the boy moved forwards and approached him.

Yuuta was lifting weights like Mizuki-san had advised him to do so. The older boy had said that that would strengthen his arms, and then he could use the Twist Spin Shot without endangering his tennis career.

Mizuki tapped on Yuuta's shoulder lightly. It appeared to him that Yuuta had been concentrating very hard in his training, so hard that he didn't even realized his presence.

The younger boy snapped out of his thoughts rather annoyingly. He didn't really like to be interrupted when he was working out.

Sometimes, it wasn't that Mizuki didn't notice the boy's exasperation; he took this as a kind of mental training for Yuuta. Controlling his temper and things like that. Besides, Yuuta had never ever raised his voice or appeared angry at him.

Yuuta widened his eyes as he saw his senpai, he didn't expect him here. Mizuki was usually at the church at this time. Besides, it was the Christmas period, and he supposed Mizuki could be participating in the Christmas carol thing like he did in the previous year.

The dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow; "Are you perhaps… unhappy to see me?" he enquired.

The chocolate-haired boy stood up abruptly and bowed down, greeting Mizuki.

"Of course not, Mizuki-san! Ohayou… …" Yuuta stammered nervously.

Damn, why was he so jumpy? It's only Mizuki-san…

Mizuki folded his arms and gave the other boy a small smile, "Ohayou Yuuta-kun…"

"…Would you like to join me for some Christmas shopping?"


	2. Train Ride

"…_Would you like to join me for some Christmas shopping?"_

Mizuki grinned, anticipating the boy's answer.

However, Yuuta just tilted his head sideways. "Huh?"

"Huh…?" Mizuki repeated after Yuuta.

The brown-haired boy didn't know what Mizuki was thinking. The prospect of shopping with Mizuki-san scared Yuuta a little. He never thought that it was likely for him to do anything else with Mizuki-san, other than training.

"Do you not want to go… with me?' Mizuki said, dissatisfied.

Yuuta contemplated for a moment. Did he want to go with Mizuki-san? Yes, he did. His eyes moved up to the ceiling. He still had his doubts.

Mizuki knew Yuuta more than any other players that he had checked up on. In fact, he knew Yuuta so well that he didn't even need to store his data in his computer. (But he still did because he liked to admire his collected information.)

Reading Yuuta's action, the dark-haired boy gave him a smile.

"I'll treat you to crepes… Strawberry-flavored ones…"

Yuuta raised an eyebrow.

"Mizuki-san…?"

"Yes?" Mizuki knew he got him.

"Fine then…" Yuuta gave a nod of agreement as he wiped his sweat off with a towel and began to pack up.

"_Nfu…"_

Yuuta was quite glad that Mizuki did not suggest them walking to their destination, it was pretty close, but not close enough for them to be going there by foot.

Besides, he didn't know if he would have anything to tell Mizuki. Taking the subways was a better alternative, wasn't it?

Actually, there were many things he wanted to say, to express, but something just held him back from blurting everything out. Was it respect? Or was it something else? Yuuta thought Mizuki was the only person that understood his feelings. Mizuki-san had never compared him to Fuji Syusuke; he treated him as 'Yuuta-kun'. Mizuki-san was the first to do that.

Yuuta didn't have to worry about that though. As soon as the pair left the school grounds, Mizuki began his talk on training, Christmas and his unique fashion sense. Yuuta felt comfortable spending time with his senpai. He nodded obediently at Mizuki's every word, listening attentively, like a little puppy.

On the train, the two stood by the doors. Empty seats were rather scarce at this time of the day.

"Mizuki-san, do you've a list? You know a Christmas list…" Yuuta enquired curiously.

"Do I've a list?" Mizuki gave the boy a fleeting smile. "I don't need one, Yuuta-kun. The names are all in my head…"

The older boy's unfathomable mind frightened him but Yuuta couldn't deny that he was indeed very impressed.

Mizuki opened his arms as a slight jerk caused Yuuta to stumble a little and he lost his footing, falling pretty conveniently and comfortably into Mizuki's arms.

Mizuki had expected that.

The boy patted Yuuta's cropped hair. "Be careful, Yuuta-kun…" Mizuki said, hiding a smirk. Yuuta's cheeks were powdered with pale pink as he pushed himself away from the warm chest.

The polite boy bowed deeply, stammering a soft apology.

"_How cute…" _

Mizuki placed his thumb and his index finger on his chin and smiled. "It's okay, you can fall onto me as many time as you want…"

Yuuta's blush deepened into a bright pink.

Mizuki covered his mouth, concealing an amused laugh.

Today was going to be a good day.

_Thank you everyone for the encouragement! I'll try my best! Give me suggestions of what you want them to do if you want! __-Summer_


	3. Strawberry Crepes

Yuuta didn't expect Mizuki-san to be serious about the strawberry crepes.

Also, it was rare that Mizuki actually approached the counter himself to order the food. Most of the time, he would ask a junior from the tennis club or Akazawa to do it for him. Maybe it was because of Christmas? Yuuta supposed, to Mizuki-san, Christmas was a time for sharing and giving? He wasn't too sure.

The younger boy wondered when they would start with the shopping though.

Meanwhile, Mizuki ambled down the cluster of tables with a small paper bag. The crepe smelt lovely, he should have gotten one for himself as well, but had decided not to in the end. Instead, he had bought a warm cup of coffee, topped with a dab of cream. The caffeine would make him more energized.

As Mizuki reached their table, he placed the paper bag in front of Yuuta's eyes and swung it lightly, to and fro. It was hypnotizing. Yuuta nodded shortly to express his thanks as he extended a hand out to receive the long-awaited crepe.

Teasingly, Mizuki moved the bag away from Yuuta's reach and positioned himself comfortably in his own seat.

"I'm not going to let you get this so easily, Yuuta-kun" The older boy said, winking as Yuuta gave a small pout and sighed.

Yuuta hung his head down; Mizuki-san sure liked to bully him (…not that he minded).

Sometimes, Mizuki wished Yuuta didn't have those cute little pouts and innocent silver eyes. They captivated him somehow.

The dark-haired boy considered for a moment, thinking dirty little thoughts.

"I'll give it to you if… you… walk me back to my room today."

_That doesn't seem too difficult… _The brunette placed a hand on the table and laid his head on it, pretending to think really hard. At long last, he sighed faintly and nodded.

Mizuki smiled, satisfied and reached a hand out to grab Yuuta's. Yuuta's first reaction was to widen his eyes as he glanced at Mizuki's grinning face.

The boy touched Yuuta's rough palm with his slender fingers and stroked it steadily, eyes transfixed on Yuuta's.

"You've been training hard… Here's your reward then…" Mizuki gave Yuuta one last soft pat on his palm and then placed the bag into his open hands.

Yuuta accepted the paper bag and opened it. The smell was stronger now and Mizuki closed his eyes to savor the wonderful aroma of his coffee, the smell mingling together with that of Yuuta's strawberry crepe.

Nothing could beat Yumiko-neechan's homemade food. That was what Yuuta felt. But he appreciated Mizuki-san's treat. The older boy seemed nicer than usual today, and less demanding or scheming.

One bite, two bites, three bites.

One sip, two sips, three sips.

One, two, three and many seconds of silence loomed over the two.

Mizuki felt as though precious time with Yuuta was being wasted.

In the meantime, Yuuta was enjoying the sweetness, the sugary blend of the cream and strawberry all wrapped up together with a thin crispy layer and, Mizuki's rare benevolence.

It wasn't that Mizuki was mean to him or anything. He had never really blamed him for teaching him the Twist Spin Shot as well. But usually Mizuki was harsh in his judgment of others.

"Mizuki-san, would you like some of this?" Yuuta offered, pointing at the crepe in his left hand with a finger.

Sometimes, Mizuki wished that Yuuta wasn't so nice to him. It made him guilty, a little.

"Thank you, but no. You should keep it for yourself." The crepe wasn't the biggest that Mizuki had seen.

Just when Mizuki decided to start repenting on the things he had done to Yuuta, he noticed a bit of pink substance by the boy's mouth and began to lick his own lips.

Reaching for a handkerchief (with purple and pink stripes) from his pocket, the boy smirked and shifted forwards to wipe the cream off. Mizuki took pleasure in observing the other boy's cheek turn from the normal beige color to a faint pink then to crimson red.

Mizuki continued to indulge in his contentment when he felt a cold stare hit him.

"Isn't that Yuuta… and Mizuki-kun!" a female voice struck and that further interrupted Mizuki's train of thoughts and actions.

Two figures swiftly approached their table.

Mizuki flushed bright red at the sight of Fuji Yumiko. The lady had beautiful silver eyes like Yuuta's.

It felt very strange to be around Yuuta's older sister. He couldn't explain why it was strange, but he felt like he was meeting Yuuta's family members one by one. It was like they were dating and he had to meet the other party's family or something like that.

"Anou… Waiter-san, thank you, but I think Yuuta can manage himself." Mizuki's deep blue eyes met with a pair of clear blue eyes.

Fuji Syusuke.

The blue-eyed boy pushed Mizuki's hand away and clung onto Yuuta's arm.

Before Mizuki could try to introduce himself ALL OVER AGAIN to Fuji Syusuke, Yumiko clapped both hands together.

"Are you two on a… date?" She grinned cheekily.

"Nee-san, that's impossible. How could Yuuta go on a date with the waiter?"

"I'm not a waiter. I'm Yuuta's senior. I'm called Mizuki, Mizuki Hajime."

"Oh? Miyuki is such a sweet name."

"I'm MIZUKI."

"Chotto, Mizuki-san… Aniki…"

"Look, Yuuta. They're having such fun, aren't they?

"I'm not too sure, neechan…"

Yuuta wished they had just headed straight for the departmental stores.

* * *

A/N: I had the writer's block for a while... Sorry that this came so late... And they haven't even started with shopping! thwacks self Thanks for everyone's reviews..Special thanks to **Hakudoshi-chan**for suggesting some ideas.. Thank you! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as well! Anymore suggestions of what/where they are gonna shop for/at are most welcomed too!


	4. Brother Complex

"Nee-chan, won't you do something about this?" Yuuta looked down at the floor, tugging the bottom of his sister's blouse embarrassingly.

He felt ashamed of his actions, but perhaps he might get Yumiko-neechan to talk to Aniki about leaving. He didn't really enjoy seeing Mizuki-san being taunted by his brother.

"What do you want me to do then?" Yumiko questioned the boy tenderly.

"Go home? Or at least leave us?"

"You're chasing us away? Ah! So you and Mizuki-kun really are on a date!" Yumiko grinned brightly.

"WE'RE NOT!" Yuuta blushed furiously.

"It's just… it isn't very nice… is it?" Yuuta mumbled.

"Yuuta is so considerate, like he always is." Yumiko smiled gently and gave him a soft tap on the head.

"Nee-chan! I'm not a ten-year-old anymore! Stop doing that!" Yuuta's beet-red blush had slowly ceased, but there was still a small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Yumiko acceded to her brother's request and approached Syusuke (who was very happily annoying Mizuki) and wrapped her arm around his.

She then bowed slightly to the dark-haired boy, "We'll be going then, Mizuki-kun."

"Are we going? Why? I haven't even spoken enough to Yuuta yet…" Syusuke said.

Syusuke didn't really want to disobey his sister, but then again, he didn't want to leave Yuuta with that… that… that… What was his name again?

Okay, he knew _that guy _was called Mizuki.

Yumiko pulled Syusuke harder and harder as they moved further and further away from Yuuta and Mizuki. Syusuke never expected his sister to have so much strength.

"Have a happy holiday! Bye! And oh, Mizuki-kun, do come by our house someday!" Yumiko beamed at the two boys, waving as Syusuke gave one last grudging stare to Mizuki.

Mizuki decided for once to ignore Syusuke's death glare as he bowed down lowly to bid Yumiko farewell.

"Good bye, Mizuno-kun! See you, Yuuta!" Fuji Syusuke finally gave in and smiled his usual smile and left rather reluctantly.

Mizuki grimaced as Yuuta gave an apologetic smile.

"Come to think of it, we've a first year called Mizuno too…" Syusuke mused.

"You don't like Mizuki-kun?" Yumiko asked curiously.

"I find no reason to."

"I think he's a nice boy. Besides, Yuuta seems to be getting along fine with him."

"That's only because nee-san doesn't know what he has done to Yuuta…"

"Oh?"

Syusuke didn't really want to be reminded of what Mizuki had done to his dear Yuuta. It angered him.

"Syusuke, you do realize that you'll have to let go someday, don't you?"

The blue-eyed tensai just kept mum. He knew his brother well, and his brother did seem to be getting closer to _that guy_.

Syusuke knew that Yuuta still loved him (as a brother, sigh). However, Yuuta _seemed_ to love _that guy_ as well.

But things were somehow different with Mizuki; he doubted that it was just pure admiration for a senior. But he'll never let Yuuta go.

"Well, I guess it's time we visited the departmental stores. It's getting late…" Mizuki clapped both hands, realizing that they've wasted **so much **time. He had to get all the presents today!

Dragging Yuuta along, the older boy paced faster and faster.

"I wonder why your brother pretends not to know me anyway. I was such a worthy opponent and I'm his destined rival! Besides, even if I _had_ angered him with something trivial that time, he shouldn't-" Mizuki said as Yuuta clenched his left fist.

"Trivial? I almost-"

"But you still love me anyway! Nfu! Ah, I'm so happy!" Mizuki picked out a strand of hair and began to twirl it around his fingers.

"You don't know what you're saying, Mizuki-san…" Yuuta answered, redness threatening to revisit his cheeks.


	5. Mistletoe

Finally, they were going on to the main objective of this trip. It was nice to meet up with Fuji Syusuke and Fuji Yumiko, though Mizuki didn't appreciate the fact that Fuji Syusuke had forgotten his name on purpose again.

Yuuta wondered what Mizuki-san was going to buy; the older boy had such unique (strange) taste. The younger boy guessed he would know soon enough. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing to tag along.

Mizuki already knew what he wanted to get, he had got everything planned out already. Now he just had to look for them.

Without any hesitation, Mizuki headed to the various sections for the presents and paid for them promptly.

He had, of course, done some research beforehand. Prices compared, quality checked. Mizuki was most certain that everything he bought was very suitable.

Yuuta just followed the boy around blindly. Mizuki was really fast at getting those items. It took less than thirty minutes before they found themselves at the cashier.

Yuuta wondered why Mizuki-san had asked him to go Christmas shopping together if they wouldn't be spending a great deal of time browsing and choosing.

Then again, you never need a reason when it comes to spending time with the person you love. Because, you just want to be with him.

"What did you get, Mizuki-san?" the younger boy's curiosity kicked in as he peered over the paper bags.

"You want to know? I'll let you know…" Mizuki said in a low voice as he passed a few bags to Yuuta.

"Well, I guess you can look…" the older boy smiled darkly, "…if you help me with these."

"O-okay…" So this was why Mizuki-san had dragged him here.

Of course, that wasn't the real reason why Mizuki had asked him out.

Mizuki could never cope with loneliness; or rather he was afraid of being alone. Dormitory life suited him, in this way; he would always be around people.

However, as the days passed, he realized that always being around people wasn't enough. He needed attention and not everyone could give him the attention that he wanted.

Only Yuuta could.

As they walked down the streets, Yuuta rubbed his hands together, it was getting cold.

Mizuki chuckled and draped his purple and white scarf around Yuuta's neck.

It was already evening, the vibrant Christmas lights fell softly on the two.

As they continued to stroll, Mizuki showed Yuuta what he had bought.

Tea leaves for his grandparents. (Top grade tea leaves, of course).

Lacy curtains for his parents. (They were white and not purple, surprisingly).

Tidbits and miscellaneous toys for his older sister. (And her family as well).

A hot water flask with purple flower patterns for his second older sister. (That scared Yuuta a little. He never knew flasks could come in such bright designs.)

Mizuki got presents for the team as well. ("Of course, I love my team! Nfu")

Yuuta peeked into one of the paper bags on his hands. There was only one bag… for the whole team?

Whitening lotion? Yuuta bet those were for Akazawa-buchou.

"Everyone should have silky, white skin like me!" Mizuki eyed the boy.

There were ribbons as well. They looked strangely liked Kisarazu-senpai's.

They were available in an assortment of colors, actually shades of purple; ranging from lavender, violet, and indigo to lilac.

"These are for Kisarazu-kun, he should vary his beloved accessory sometimes! Besides, he can share them with Kisarazu Ryou-kun as well."

"I thought you gave him that ribbon…" Yuuta said as he examined the items in the bag again.

"A rubber duck?!" Yuuta threw an inquiring glance at Mizuki.

"So Yanagisawa-kun won't be lonely in the bathroom!"

Yuuta didn't want to think about that.

The younger boy then held out a piece of cloth with lavender prints on it.

"That's for Nomura-kun. He did a really good job taking care of the clubroom, and I noticed that the rag was so off color. He ought to get a new and better one." Mizuki smirked.

"The purple roses… look nice…" Yuuta raised a brow as he looked through the remaining objects.

"I'm glad you like them, Yuuta-kun!" Mizuki grinned. "They're for the rest of the members."

"I see…"

"Don't worry; I've something for you as well… Nfu."

Yuuta wasn't looking forward to it, even if it was from Mizuki-san.

Not long after, the pair finally reached Mizuki's door.

"Well, Mizuki-san, I'll be going back to my room."

"Hold on, Yuuta. I've something for you."

The boy pulled something out of his pocket and held his hand up.

Mistletoe.

"You know what mistletoes are for, don't you?" Mizuki enquired.

Of course Yuuta knew what they were for, Aniki had always loved them.

Mizuki put the bags down, Yuuta followed suit. He gazed into his senpai's deep blue eyes, they were entrancing.

Subconsciously, Yuuta pushed Mizuki against the wooden door and pressed his lips against Mizuki's, hands on the other's waist. He tasted Mizuki's lips patiently. Mm… Strawberries.

Mizuki leaned comfortably against the door, mouthing Yuuta's name into the kiss as he ran his hands through the other boy's cropped hair.

He nibbled the edge of Yuuta's lips softly.

Yuuta stuck out his tongue, a tad faster now, to explore the inner depths of Mizuki's mouth. The older boy did not resist, but parted his lips willingly. Yuuta placed his throbbing tongue and moved it clumsily around the other's.

They parted after a few moments, panting slightly, breathing in and out.

"My roommate is not in…"

"I'll help you bring the paper bags in…"

"Thank you, Yuuta-kun…"

Only Yuuta could fill the emptiness in his heart.

-Owari-

* * *

A/N: This came late. I don't know why but I couldn't upload this!!! Am real sad that this came SO late! Gomen! Well, I hope you enjoyed this and I can't write kissing scenes... 


End file.
